


Je Suis Une Amie

by Jlovespizza



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jlovespizza/pseuds/Jlovespizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanna Marin, still just a young teen, has a major secret. Who can she always trust? The one and only Mona Vanderwaal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je Suis Une Amie

**Author's Note:**

> Hanna's PoV

I sit back in shock of what I just realized. Laying on my bathroom counter is a positive pregnancy test. I can't believe this! Tears start to form in my eyes. I just don't get it. Everything in my life finally got back to normal! Charles and A are gone and I'm graduating this year. I just don't get how I could be so reckless. We did everything right. 

I go into my room and grab a pillow and start to sob into it. Why can't my life be normal? How am I going to tell my mom? How am I going to tell my friends? I wanted to go to college. I wanted a future. My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"Come in." I yell and here a familiar voice. "That's how you are going to greet me?" I hear Mona say as she makes her way upstairs. "Oh, honey." She says sitting beside me. "Your mascara is going to ruin that pillow." She says rubbing my back. "Not the time, Mona." I retort. "What's wrong, Han?" She speaks in a serious tone. My red, puffy, eyes meet hers. "I'm-I- I'm pregnant." I manage to get out. Mona's eyes go wide and her jaw drops. My head goes back to the pillow only for Mona's hand make me face her. "Hanna, don't worry. We'll get through this together. I am a friend. I'm not going to make you go through this alone." she says pulling me into a hug. "Have you told Caleb yet?" She speaks softly. "it-it's-it's not his." I say shaking my head as the tears burn my face. "Hanna," Mona begins worried, "whose is it?" She finishes. "It's Mikes."


End file.
